How To Save A Life
by BrokenShutters
Summary: Set After Season Three Finale.Will Nathan,Rachel,and Cooper be okay?Whose pregnant?Who knows Dan killed Keith?
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: How To Save A Life_**

_**Description: Set Right After Season Finale**_

**Chapter One:**

**Lucas and Karen pulled up to the bridge to see not only the car Nathan and Haley were in, but police cars and a few ambulances. Lucas jumped out of the car as he saw Haley crying as they put an unconscious Nathan into the ambulance, "What happened Haley?", Lucas stuttered as he saw them putting Rachel and Cooper into separate ambulances as well.**

**Haley cried into Lucas's shoulder, "Cooper and Rachel they were in the limo…and it, it went off the bridge and Nathan…he jumped in to help them, and he didn't come back up", she got out under her crying.**

**Lucas looked over at his mom who was standing there speechless and then back down with Haley, "Come on Hales, we'll take you to the hospital. I'm sure Nathan will be fine"**

**Haley shook her head and broke from his embrace, "No I…I have to ride in there with Nathan, I need to be with him"**

**Lucas nodded, "Alright, you go and we will follow right behind you okay?"**

**Haley nodded and walked to the ambulance and got in with Nathan. Lucas got back into the car along side Karen and they followed the three ambulances all the way until they reached to hospital.**

**A few hours later Lucas and Haley were in the waiting room. Karen had left and promised to come back. Dan and Deb had showed up but were in a different waiting room. Lucas looked over at Haley who was sitting there staring off into space, "He's going to be okay, Hales he is stable now…all of them are"**

**Haley nodded, "I know he will be, but why does this always have to happen to us Luke. This was suppose to our day, and now it's ruined…it's all gone"**

**Lucas looked down, "I'm sorry Haley"**

**Haley stood up, "I'm gonna go see if I can sit with him, you can go home if you want"**

**Lucas shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here…I'm just going to call Brooke a minute but I'll wait here until he wakes up"**

**Haley nodded and stood up and walked to Nathan's room and sat with him.**

**Lucas went outside and called Brooke and told her what had happened. Brooke was already driving around and she told Lucas she was coming to the hospital. Lucas was waiting for Brooke in the hospital lobby. He saw her coming up to him. He went over to her and embraced her into a hug. Brooke looked up at Lucas, "Are they okay?"**

**Lucas shrugged, "I honestly don't know. They all had inhaled a lot of water into their lungs and plus for Rachel and Cooper they also suffered from the crash. They are all stable but I don't know what's going to happen"**

**Brooke pulled away from him a little, "This wasn't suppose to happen today, Nathan and Haley are suppose to be on their way to London…not Nathan being in the hospital"**

**Lucas nodded, "I know…but the doctor said Nathan should wake up soon, they just don't know about Rachel and Cooper"**

**Brooke nodded, "Well at least we know Nathan will probably be okay"**

**Lucas looked down, "Yeah…"**

**Brooke looked up at him, "Are you okay?"**

**Lucas looked at her and nodded, "I'm fine…I just need to ask you about something…something that I found" **

_**UP NEXT:**_

_**Nathan wakes up**_

_**Will Rachel and Cooper be okay?**_

_**Lucas and Brooke have a talk**_

_**Dan and Deb have a talk**_

_**The next chapter will be longer this is just the into chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews ,I will try and update as much as possible. Here is the next chapter.**_

**Chapter Two:**

Brooke looked at Lucas as he told her that they needed to talk, "Okay, what did you find?" she asked a little confused.

Lucas grabbed her hand and walked outside with her. He paced around a few seconds before turning to look over at her, "Are you pregnant?" he said softly.

Brooke just looked at him for a minute before looking down, "Why would you ask that?"

Lucas sighed, "Because I found a pregnancy test in your purse"

Brooke looked away, "What were you going threw my things?"

"No… I wasn't I grabbed your purse instead of my mom's and it was there…and don't try and change the subject Brooke"

"I don't know okay, I've taken three test and they've all came out positive…I just haven't gotten the nerve to go to a doctor and find out for sure", she said with her voice breaking.

Lucas went and wrapped his arms around her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke shrugged and held onto him, "I don't know, you have a lot going on right now and I didn't want to worry you…and I still don't even know for sure"

Lucas lifted her chin up and looked at her, "We need to know"

Brooke nodded, "I know, but what if I am pregnant Lucas? What are we going to do, I can't be a mom."

Lucas looked down, "I don't know Brooke…"

Dan and Deb were sitting in the hospital waiting room to hear any news on their son. Deb was also there not just for Nathan but for Cooper as well. Dan on the other side of the waiting room away from Deb. He wanted nowhere near her after she had told him she had been the one who had tried to kill him. Dan wondered if Deb could've been the one who wrote murderer on the wall, but then again how would she know it was him who took Keith's life away. Dan got up from his seat that he was sitting in and went and sat in the seat next to Deb. He looked over at her with a slight smirk on his face, "You know, I'm kind of wondering if you did something to the limo to make it crash…cause we both know how you are when it comes to wanting to kill someone"

Deb didn't even look at him, "What do you want from me Dan, an apology?"

Dan laughed lightly, "No that would be too easy. Because you see Deb the secret's out now, and I'm going to make your life a living hell. You should've just let me keep thinking it was Keith, but then again you were probably too high from popping your pills to even think straight", he smirked before getting up and walking back to his seat that he was in before.

Haley was sitting in Nathan's room flipping through a magazine that was lying around. She threw the magazine down a few minutes later and grabbed Nathan's hand and tried to hold back her tears. She finally let them out and looked up and saw Nathan's eyes opening, "Nathan, baby come on wake up", she said desperately.

Nathan started coughing and then opened his eyes all the way and looked around, "What happened?"

Haley started crying even more and then sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed the side of his cheek with her hand, "You almost drowned…"

Nathan sat up a little and remembered everything that had happened, "Is Uncle Cooper okay? What about Rachel?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know yet, but I'm so glad you are", she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm going to go get the doctor, okay…I love you", she kissed his forehead and then went and got the doctor to come and check on him.

Later that night everybody had went home. Nathan had to stay at the hospital overnight but would be able to leave the next day, and Haley decided to stay with him. Rachel had woken up and was looking okay but they wanted to keep her in the hospital a little while longer and Cooper hadn't woken up yet.

Lucas and Brooke had just left the hospital. While they were there at the hospital they both went and got a pregnancy test done but they wouldn't know if she was pregnant until the next day. Lucas looked over at Brooke, "Are you and Peyton still fighting?"

Brooke looked up at him, "We aren't fighting…we just aren't friends anymore"

"What? Come on Brooke, you don't mean that", he said a little shocked.

"Yes I do Luke; I moved my stuff out earlier"

"Why, I mean what can really make you two not be friends anymore"

Brooke looked out the window, "I'd rather not talk about it"

Lucas nodded, "Fine, if that's what you want…but were are you staying"

Brooke shrugged, "I guess in my car until I found a place to stay"

"No, you're staying with me…I'm not going to let you sleep in your car"

"Luke, its fine"

Lucas shook his head, "Please, just stay with me until you find a place to stay"

"What about your mom, I'm sure she won't want us staying together considering we are dating"

Lucas sighed, "Well I'm sure since my mom thinks you're pregnant she won't want a pregnant girl sleeping in her car"

"What, you told her I might be pregnant?" she said a little ticked off.

"No…she was in there when I found the test, she was the one who said it was your purse…I thought it was hers so I asked her if she was pregnant and she said yes but that's not her purse"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Wait, you're mom is pregnant?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I don't know…I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her about it yet"

Brooke leaned her head back, "That's going to be crazy if I'm pregnant, your mom is pregnant, and then…" Brooke noticed what she was saying and cut herself off.

"And then, what?", Lucas asked confused.

"Well, there might be someone else who is pregnant…"

Lucas shrugged, "Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews.**_

**Chapter Three:**

Lucas pulled inside his driveway and parked there in a blank expression, "Are you sure?"

Brooke shrugged, "That's what she told me, but I wasn't suppose to tell anyone"

"But why would she tell you?"

"I guess we've sort of called a truce…I don't know"

Lucas sighed, "You know Brooke, if Rachel really is pregnant…I highly doubt she is anymore, I mean after everything that has happened to day"

Brooke looked down, "Yeah, I know"

Lucas got out of the car followed by Brooke. Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and then walked inside. When they got in they saw Karen there doing the dishes. She turned around when she heard them come in , "Hey Lucas…Brooke"

Brooke forced a smile, "Hey Karen"

Lucas sighed and looked up at his mom, "Mom, do you mind if Brooke stays with us for a few days…just until she finds a place to stay"

Karen looked in between them and Lucas just gave her a look and she nodded, "Yeah of course…"

"Thanks mom…" Lucas looked over at Brooke, "you can go in my room I'll meet you in a few minutes", he said wanting to talk with Karen alone.

Brooke took the hint and nodded, "Okay…", she looked over at Karen, "Thanks for letting me stay here Karen", she walked out of the room and into Lucas's room and waited for him.

Karen waited until Brooke was fully out of the room until she turned and looked over at Lucas, "Did you talk to her…is she?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, we got a test done but we won't know until tomorrow"

Karen sighed, "What happened? Why isn't she living with Peyton anymore?"

"I honestly don't know…they had some kind of fight", he looked up at Karen, "Mom, how long have you known you were pregnant?"

Karen looked up at him, "About a week…I don't know what to do"

"I wish Keith was still here…he'd know what to do"

Karen nodded and looked down, "Yeah…I know"

Lucas went and hugged Karen, "Everything will be okay mom…I love you", he walked out of the room and into his room with Brooke.

Brooke looked up at him, "How is she?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know"

The next day they were releasing Nathan from the hospital and Haley and Deb were there with him. Haley was sitting on the bed with Nathan while Deb signed him out. Haley had her arms wrapped around him, "I bet you're ready to leave"

Nathan smiled down at her, "Yeah I am"

Haley kissed his hand, "I still can't believe all of this happened"

Nathan nodded and looked down, "So we never got to talk about what you told me…"

Deb was about to go back to Nathan's room after signing him out until she saw doctors and nurses rushing into Cooper's room. She went over to try and get and see what was going on but they made her wait outside the room. A nurse came out a few minutes later, "Mrs. Scott…would you mind coming with me"

Deb looked at the nurse worried, "What happened?"

The nurse sighed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Scott…but we lost him"

Brooke and Lucas were at Lucas's waiting the phone call to see if Brooke was pregnant. Lucas looked down at Brooke and nudged her shoulder, "You okay"

Brooke shook her head, "No not really"

Lucas sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Everything is going to be okay"

"I hope you're right", just then the phone started ringing.

Lucas got up and looked at the caller ID, "It's the doctor"

Karen was at the café when she saw Dan come in and start approaching her. Karen walked up to him and they both sat down at a table. It was quite for a moment until Dan decided to speak up, "So you wanted to talk?"

Karen nodded, "Yes…we need to talk"

"Well can you make this quick, Nathan's being released today and I want to be there"

Karen looked down, "It's yours…"

Dan looked at her confused as hell, "What do you mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Karen didn't say anything for a minute she thought back to that night…

_It was a few nights after Keith's death. Lucas wasn't home and Karen was sitting in the living room looking through old photos, mostly the ones of Keith. Karen got up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Dan standing there. She was about to close it in his face when he held the door back before she got to._

"_What do you want Dan?", she said coldly._

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing", he said letting himself in._

"_Why would you care? You don't care about me and you never cared about Keith"_

"_I did care about Keith, he is my brother Karen…we might not have always gotten along but I still cared"_

"_You can try the crap with someone else Dan, cause I'm not falling for it…so you can just get out"_

_Dan ignored her and went and sat down where she had been sitting and picked up the photos she was looking at and starting looking at them himself, "You know Karen…it's okay to just let it all out"_

_Karen went and sat down beside him and took the photos away from him, "Get out Dan"_

_Dan looked up at her, "Now we both know you don't really want that", he leaned over and kissed her._

_Karen pulled away immediately, "What the hell are you doing"_

"_You know you want this Karen…you have for seventeen years", he leaned closer to her, "and don't you think it would help?", he moved in to kiss her again. For some reason this time Karen didn't pull away this time. Maybe it was the fact that she was upset about Keith and wasn't thinking clearly, but she kept kissing him. Then one thing led to another…_

Dan started getting frustrated, "Karen if you don't start talking, I'm leaving"

Karen looked back up at him, "I'm pregnant…and the baby is yours", she chocked out.

* * *

Lucas was the one who talked to the doctor. He listened to what the doctor had to say, "Okay, thank you", he hung up the phone and went and sat beside Brooke and didn't say anything.

Brooke looked over at him, "So…what did he say?", she asked nervously.

Lucas looked over at her and grabbed her hand, "That we are going to be parents"

Brooke looked back down with tears flooding from her eyes. Lucas grabbed her and pulled her close to him, "What are we going to do Luke…I can't be a mom"

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "I don't know Brooke, but we will figure it out…together, okay?"

Brooke just nodded and buried her head into Lucas.

* * *

Haley rubbed Nathan's cheek with the side of her hand, "Nathan I know it's kind of unfortunate that both of us got accepted into the colleges we went to go to already, and I know they are halfway across the country from each other…but we have plenty of time to worry about that okay. Let's just get you home and we can talk about it later, okay?"

Nathan nodded and smiled a little; "Okay…" he leaned in and kissed her.

Haley kissed Nathan back but when she did she saw Deb standing in the doorway crying out of the corner of her eye so she broke away from the kiss.

Nathan looked at Deb confused, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Cooper…he…he…died", Deb chocked out.

* * *

Rachel woke up seeing wires all around her. She didn't know where she was at…suddenly she remembered everything that had happened. Rachel noticed the doctor on the other side of the room. He saw that she was waking up so he walked over to her, "Ms. Gatina…do you know what happened?"

Rachel coughed a little then opened her eyes fully, "Yeah, I remember a little"

"Well you've been a serious car accident. You have a few broken bones, but other than that you seem to be healing okay. I have to ask though…we're you informed that you were pregnant?"

Rachel looked up at the doctor and nodded a little, "I thought I was but I didn't know for sure…is the baby okay?"

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her room drawing a sketch. She stopped for a moment and just looked at it and then ripped it up and threw it away. How could she be such an idiot? Even if she did feel for Lucas as more than a friend why would she ever even think of telling Brooke when she knew how Brooke would react? She knew now telling her was the wrong thing but there was no going back now. Yes, she did have feelings for Lucas and she probably always would but that didn't mean she wanted to take him away from Brooke or anything like that at all. She and Brooke's friendship meant more to her than her feelings for Lucas, even though it didn't seem that way. Peyton got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and went downstairs thinking it was Brooke there coming to collect more of her things she left behind when she packed everything up. Instead when she opened the door she didn't Brooke standing there it was someone else.

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update I will try and update sooner next time.**_


End file.
